


Sweater Weather

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Cold Weather, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: It's finally autumn...and the Doctor can't quite understand Clara's excitement about it.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Sweater Weather

The Doctor’s hearts lifted in his chest as the TARDIS door creaked open. He jumped to his feet, setting down the extremely inaccurate history book he’d been reading, and practically charged down the stairs to the console.

“Clara!” he exclaimed, pushing a lever on the console for show—he had no idea what it really did. “I was thinking, there’s this moon that offers a view of the biggest black hole in the universe and—”

She put her hand over his before he could start setting the coordinates. He finally took a good look at her and noticed something was different. Hair? Clothes? Something like that.

“Actually,” she said, “I’m taking _you_ somewhere this time.”

He frowned while Clara’s smile only got bigger.

“Don’t look so disappointed! Summer’s over, and the weather is fantastic.”

The Doctor huffed a brief laugh. “In England?”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’ve made food and everything!”

There was excitement in her eyes that he couldn’t understand. A change in weather? That was it? But then he realised that she wanted to share that excitement with him.

“Then can we go look at black holes?” he asked.

Clara chuckled. “Yes, then we can go look at black holes.”


End file.
